Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing an augmented reality service using a sound in a mobile communication terminal.
Description of the Related Art
At a time of growing expansion of various services and additional functions for mobile communication terminals, various service systems providing various types of information to users have been developed. For example, recently introduced systems can provide basic position information of a mobile communication terminal when its user desires to know his current position requests his position information, i.e., information relating to the current position of the mobile communication terminal, using the mobile communication terminal that he carries with him.
One of the conventional techniques for providing such position information in the augmented reality field may detect a position of a user with a Global Positioning System (GPS) and a gyroscope, and provide a real image merged with its additional information to the user on a see-through Head-Mounted Display (HMD). This is the latest technique that can provide more useful information by mixing the real world with the cyber world created by a computer, for the visual representation and information provision impossible in the real world. This technique is widely known as an Augmented Reality (AR) technique, which can be used, for example, to provide a variety of information, including information about nearby attractions, to tourism travelers.
As described above, the conventional AR technique may provide additional information associated with a real image in a current position. However, the additional information in the current position may not be provided when the real image cannot be acquired for some reason. Thus, if it would be possible to provide an AR service, even in places where real images cannot be acquired or their features cannot be detected, its utilization may be enhanced.